To Prove You Wrong
by 7Sins
Summary: Well everyone says Magick isn't real. Well here's a story to prove you wrong. Besides that will the twins grow to love the new incomers? YAOI Rated T for safe side.


-1Summary:

People think Magick isn't real. Well here's a story to prove you wrong. But besides that the twin brothers will grow to love the new incomers. YAOI Rated T on the safe side.

Mike: Hey everyone this is my first time writing a Zack & Cody fanfic so please be nice. Though I still take constructive …. Well you know. Because I love people who tell me what to do. Anyways, this chapter is really going to have major typos or spelling mistakes due to the fact that I have stupid fingers. And also…..

Max: Oh just shut up and start the thing already.

Mike: I forgot to mention Max is going to be my own character.

Info on Max:

Age: 12

Sex: Male

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Special Skills: You'll find out. It's the same as Mike.

Max: OMFG

Mike: OK! Just say the disclaimer then.

Max: Mike doesn't own Zack & Cody and the characters. They all belong to Disney whatever.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

Zack and Cody ran down to the lobby only to disturb the members of the Tipton and Mr. Mosby didn't bother to tell them anything this time. Just when Zack and Cody hit the elevator it started raining. You could hear the very big thunder sounds. And when a lighting hit someone had came to the entrance door. There they were. Two boys with their parents.

A boy looked at everyone and whispered something to the other boy.

"Maybe later….." The boy responded.

"Please Max." The other boy responded.

"NO!" Max responded.

Zack and Cody looked at the two. Max had dirty blonde hair. Both of the boys looked like the same ages as Zack and Cody. The other boy was a brunette. Max had green eyes and the other had blue eyes. Both the boys were a bit taller than the other twins. They walked to where Mr. Mosby and checked in. When Zack was about to go to the elevator Cody kept his eyes on the other boy. He waved his hands out the window and suddenly the thunder storm had stopped. Unfortunately Cody was the only who saw. The other boy looked at Cody and blushed. He turn his head quickly and turned back to Max.

The next day:

(In Zack & Cody's Suite)

"Zack I swear those kids are weird. I mean the other kid -- Not Max -- just waved his hands outside and the thunder storm stopped." Cody said while cleaning up his room while his brother was playing video games.

"And how come if they're weird your not?" Zack said with a grin across his face.

"Oh, just shut up. Your useless. Well I'm going down to the lobby and see if they're still there." Cody said and left the suite.

(In Max & ?'s Suite)

"Sorry I didn't mean to do it. I just hate thunder."

Max looked at his brother. "Well next time make sure nobody sees. Or else your in huge trouble Mike."

Mike looked at his brother. "I don't anybody saw any way. Well I'm going down to the lobby and go outside to get some fresh air. Bye Maxy"

"Bye Mikey." Max went in the bathroom and took a shower.

(The Lobby)

Cody sat in one of the couches that was set in the lobby. Just when the elevator opened Cody instantaneously looked at who was coming out. But it wasn't who he was going to expect.

"Let's see, if I could manage to get the amulet maybe I'll have a better chance at training." Mike was coming down from the stairs. Cody looked and just stared at him but not with fearful eyes or any kind of eyes that would offend the boy. Instead Cody just looked at him. Mike left and went outside. Cody followed him, and to his luck he saw Mike waving his hand on the ground and a bench appeared out of nowhere.

Cody rubbed his eyes if it was just his imagination but it wasn't. He acted as if nothing happened and tried to confront Mike.

Cody walked near Mike, "Hey."

Mike looked up but didn't bother to say anything and just went back to reading a book he had conjured up.

"Hello? Are you there." Cody said. He was disappointed that the kid didn't say anything back to him.

"Yes?" Mike finally responded.

"I'm Cody, and you are?" Cody said hoping the kid would answer him again.

"Nice to meet you Cody, I'm Michael." Mike didn't lift his eye from the book. Taking his chances Cody took a seat next to Michael.

"What book are you reading?" Cody asked.

"Nothing, it nothing for you sort of people, no offence." Mike said still focusing his attention on the book.

"Non taken." Cody said trying to take a peek at the book. It had many texts that Cody couldn't read.

"Ok, first of all you can't read it since this is a special book. So stop trying to take a peek at it. Secondly, I can tell you something but only if you keep it to yourself. Ok?" Mike said closing his book and looking at Cody.

"Ok." Cody said looking excited.

"This is not something I do often telling people about my secret. But here we go I'm a wizard. A good one." Mike said.

Cody started laughing. "Ya right. There's no such thing's like wizards."

Mike got up. "Wanna bet?"

"Ok, ummm I'll give you the permission to command me to do one thing if you can show me that you are a wizard but if your not able to show me I get to command you for one thing." Cody said.

"Ok, but also I'm not just a wizard I can do other things but I won't tell you. I'll do two things." Mike said.

"See that girl over there?" Mike asked Cody.

"Maddie? What about her?" Cody asked.

"Look," Mike waved his hand to the walking Maddie. Then all of a sudden she froze in her tracks. Mike waved his hands again and Maddie just kept walking.

"That's one thing." Cody said. "Now the other."

"Ok." Mike said. Then he closed his eyes.

"Your brother Zack is coming to get you to go to breakfast." Mike said opening his eyes after the last word had been spoken.

"When?" Cody asked. Just then……

"Cody It's time for breakfast!" Zack yelled.

"Wow your good, well cya later." Cody left and went inside with Zack.

* * *

Well there you have it. The first chapter. I think it's already over 1000 words. Please R&R thank you! (1103) 


End file.
